


The Chosen One, Part 11

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Drarry, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, the chosen one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: A/n: Hey Readers! I guess part of me was going to end this story here, a younger me - I should say. But I think I want to continue it. So I rewrote chapter 11 and started chapter 12. :) I just can't. I won't say I am back, to you all, but I am semi-back and trying to get back into the swing of things. I hope you're all well! [No beta!] ~ kizzWarnings: Slight talk of anxiety.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/997332
Kudos: 11





	The Chosen One, Part 11

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Hey Readers! I guess part of me was going to end this story here, a younger me - I should say. But I think I want to continue it. So I rewrote chapter 11 and started chapter 12. :) I just can't. I won't say I am back, to you all, but I am semi-back and trying to get back into the swing of things. I hope you're all well! [No beta!] ~ kizz
> 
> Warnings: Slight talk of anxiety.

**Harry had compromised** that while he was putting their groceries up Draco could go get his things from work that had been left behind, and then his clothing. He was not happy he had to wear Harry's too big clothing while they shopped.

When the man knocked on the door, Harry was at it almost instantly, pulling it open to find Draco with his bag and briefcase.

"Hi," Harry breathed, holding the door open completely.

"It's been thirty minutes," Draco tutted, annoyed, and stepped in.

Harry frowned to himself, deciding to keep his thoughts to himself, "would you like a tour?"

"Not scared of me judging you now?" Draco asked, putting his bag on the ground, next to the stairwell and his briefcase on the hallway table.

"Well, we have to address it at some point, huh? No time like the present."

Draco gave a shrug, "can't be much more to see, Potter." He said, "I've been in your bathroom, I've seen the dining and living room and even your bedroom."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, before grinning, "well, that's the whole house. There's a spare bedroom for Teddy when he's home, other than that..."

"Teddy lives with you?"

"Only through the summer now, I guess." Harry shrugged a shoulder.

Draco kept his mask in place, though internally he was freaking out. _If this works out I have to be around this child... _granted Draco didn't think it would work out too long. He wasn't even sure he wanted it too. Harry was great, perfect, his dream and by some twist of fate, Draco had fallen in love with him. But it was quick, too quick. This was all new to Draco and some part of him rationalized this was just his first love, not his only love. Some part of him was rationalizing that this was too much. There were going to be others, Harry wasn't going to want him forever. How could he?

His reputation preceded him in more ways than one.

"Are you with me?" Harry's voice broke through his thoughts and Draco looked over at him, realizing he was much closer than he had just been and quickly took a step back.

"I don't think I need a tour." Was all he could say, because how could he tell Potter he was terrified he wouldn't be wanted forever?

Harry watched him recoil, and sighed, "what happened? I thought we were having a good day."

"We are," Draco said quickly, clearing his throat, "uhm, so, what are the plans? Anyone going to pop in and surprise us?" He tried to joke and hoped Harry didn't feel how forced it was.

"I'm not nearly as popular as you are," Harry snorted, "no one shows up around here unexpectedly."

"Mm," Draco smirked, "I find that hard to believe Potter, I've seen first hand what your fanatics are like." This was safe, their banter. Draco could handle this.

"My fanatics?"

"Your Potter fans," Draco felt Harry wrap his arm around his waist and tilted his head as he studied him.

"Aren't you one of my Potter fans?" Draco flushed, his cheeks growing pink and Harry smirked.

"I don't think you understand just how much I don't like you."

"I can tell," Harry leaned in, kissing his nose before his cheek, and then on the lips, "I can tell you just want to get away."

"Every bloody second," he breathed, his skin crawling with the need to be touched. Draco jumped at the sound of the kettle and Harry dropped his arm, turning away towards the kitchen.

"I've made tea." Was all he said, leaving Draco to follow.

* * *

**The music was loud** and the people were many, as Draco stood pressed against the wall of the bar Harry had carted them too. A bar it seemed he frequented, Neville was there too. Which, Draco learned that afternoon over tea was Harry's best mate.

He had wanted to ask about Granger and Weasley but thought better of it since Harry hadn't offered.

Neville was standing close to him, chatting up a girl on his left, while Harry had gone to get their drinks. Draco had lost him in the crowd, a while ago, and his only other lifeline to keep him steady was too busy trying to get laid to notice. Not that Draco blamed him, it wasn't like he was friends with Longbottom. At all. He barely knew the guy in school and knew nothing about him since.

"Uh, L-Longbottom," he called, stepping closer to the man, watching him and the girl turn to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Who's your friend?" The girl asked and Draco watched, almost panicked when she reached behind herself and got _her_ friend's attention.

"Oh," Neville smiled, "this is Draco Malfoy!"

Draco shook his head at Neville but then his arm was around his shoulders and pulling him into the conversation. "U-uh," Draco knew they couldn't hear him over the noise and figured when the added girl yelled a 'hello!' They had assumed he said, 'hi.'

Neville, just like _stupid _Potter was all grins, "so, what's a guy gotta do to get you two outta here?"

The first girl was giggling, the second smiling as she waved her empty glass at Draco, "how about a refill?" She leaned towards him, "It looks like you need one, too."

Draco felt the world closing in. It was too loud, too close, too many people. "I..."

Before he could finish Neville spoke up, "how about we dance?"

_Oh, bloody hell! _Draco felt his insides churn, _no, no, no. _He felt panicked and started to step away, _I can get drinks, they can dance. _He thought about to make that offer when the girl that had been talking to him threw herself against him.

"I love dancing," she whispered against his ear, her arm around his neck and Draco stiffened.

He shook his head, grabbing her by the arms to try and steady her, "no," he said towards her ear, trying to back up. Neville was wrapped around the first girl and no help as he tried to get away, "I don't want to." He said, and she pressed against him roughly, his back hitting the wall.

Draco gave her another push by her arms, "no, get off!" He knew he was frantic, but he couldn't think, he was panicked. It was too loud, he was being touched - uninvitedly, and there was no way to escape.

"Playing hard to get?"

Draco knew his body was flushed, he was uncomfortable and if she hadn't been wrapped around him, despite the fact it was a Muggle establishment he would have apparated out of there. Then, just like an angel Harry Potter was there. Draco didn't see him though, because his own eyes were closed trying to fight off the tears, but he heard him as he felt the girl move.

"How about we stop?" Came his voice, cutting over the music and Draco's eyes flashed open to see Harry having pulled her off and was directing her towards Neville and her friend, "oi! Nev," he called, grabbing his friend's shoulder, "take them to get a drink."

"Cool!" Neville grabbed both girls and headed towards the bar.

Harry wrapped around Draco immediately, "are you okay?" He spoke softly, warmly, against his ear.

Draco just shook his head, he didn't speak.

"Sorry I took so long, I hadn't caught up with the bartender in a while," he added just as softly, "I got you a whiskey."

Draco nodded, before wrapping his arms around Harry and holding his close, he buried his face against his shoulder and let out a cry.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, baby," Harry promised, "let's get some air-." Harry paused, "let's get home," he changed his sentence, before pulling back just enough to holler at Neville who was making his way back towards them, "Nev! I'm gonna take Draco home!"

"Ah, right on!" Neville drunkenly called in return with a wave.

Harry didn't give Draco another option, he just picked him up, tucking him against his chest and headed towards the door. They apparated as soon as Harry got them to an alley, right inside Harry's house.

"What can I do, baby?" Harry whispered, the silence of his house almost deafening compared to the music and chatter in the bar.

"Down," Draco answered, pulling back and wiping at his red face. Harry put him down carefully, helping him keep steady and once he was on his own feet Draco all but ran to the bathroom.

Harry heard the door lock, knowing it more about the symbolism of the locking rather than the act since it wouldn't be hard at all for him to get through the door.

He sighed, heading to his bedroom to change. He pulled on a pair of joggers, throwing his jeans and pullover towards the basket before stripping his socks and tossing them over as well. Then he headed to his kitchen and poured himself a drink, about to pour one for Draco when he heard the bathroom door open and glanced up finding the blonde standing at the doorway looking much more relaxed. His skin was back to a normal color and looked freshly washed, his long hair was unstyled and fell to the left, and he was wearing Harry's jumper from this afternoon with the pair of long sleep pants he had taken that morning.

"A drink?"

"Uh, sure." Draco nodded and walked forward to take the glass. "Thank you."

"You look comfortable," Harry smiled as Draco took a drink.

Draco looked at him, watching him lean against the counter, "what was the point of tonight?"

Harry arched an eyebrow, "I was hoping you and I would enjoy a drink or two, you'd relax a little, I'd get to dance with you, then bring you back home and find out other things that make you moan my name."

Draco took another drink, trying to act unfazed, "we could have done that here."

Harry smiled, "could we?"

Draco nodded and held his glass out, "I'll have another then."

"Do I get to try some pick up lines on you, Draco?"

"Should I change back into something less _comfortable_?" Draco questioned, stepping back towards the doorway.

"The only thing I'd like to see you in now, Draco, would be nothing."

Draco laughed loudly, his eyes light with it, "that's a line."

"I got a few more," Harry turned to him, sauntering over with his drink, "we're only missing music." He said softly, "don't move."

Draco took the drink and Harry passed to the living room, turning on his stereo and pop music on a low volume filled the house just as the lights dimmed, casting a soft glow across the place.

Draco waited as Harry told him to. "Alright," Harry smiled, "hey."

Draco glanced over, rolling his eyes, "is that really how you approach someone at the bar?"

"Would you like the full show, baby?"

Draco shivered in the dimly lit room, being called baby made him nervous. It was different than when he whispered it sweetly. It was a tease and it made his whole body stand on edge.

"Go stand over at the bar top," Harry leaned in, his lips brushing Draco's ear, wrapping his hand around his empty glass. "I'll give you the whole Chosen One bit, that seems to make the front page of that newspaper you work for."

Draco stood at the bar top, waiting. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous when he watched Harry approach him. "Whiskey, right?" Harry asked, holding the glass out towards him.

Draco flicked his tongue against his lips, sucking in a deep breath, "y-yeah."

Harry grinned, "not the first to get nervous when I come over," he paused, taking a drink, "but, definitely the one that has worn the look the best."

Draco scoffed, taking his drink and glancing down at the bar.

"You alone tonight?"

"Looks that way," Draco narrowed his eyes, he didn't think they were _actually _going to play the whole scene out but, Harry Potter wasn't confident if he didn't believe he couldn't pull it off.

"Breakup? Stood up? Bad date?"

"My only options to choose from?"

"You don't seem like the loner type, so," Harry winked, "tell me about her?"

Draco arched an eyebrow, "you ask for _her _specifically?"

"Breaks the ice," Harry laughed, "don't ruin the moment, baby." He added softly, quietly.

Draco glanced at Harry's chest, he just wanted to get to the dancing part. Then, the _other _part. "She was a he, and turned out to be not exactly who I thought he was."

"Good or bad?"

"I'm drinking alone, aren't I? For someone that's not the loner type..." Draco tilted his head, "I guess bad then."

Harry took a step closer, putting his glass down and reaching for Draco's, "what would you say if I asked you to forget _him _tonight, and not be who he thought you were either?"

Draco felt the glass being pulled from his grasp, barely hearing it on the counter, before all he could see was Harry. Right in front of him, those green as all hell eyes, that bright smile with those white teeth, and his messy dark hair cropped across his forehead. "I'd ask what you had in mind."

"They're playing my song, and I'd like to feel you dance with me," Harry answered immediately, offering his hand.

Draco swallowed, nervous again, and slipped his fingers into Harry's grasp, being pulled against his bare chest. Merlin, he was mush. Absolute mush. He didn't even know if he could dance, it had been a while since he had danced at all. He felt Harry's hands on his hips, his grip demanding and strong, Draco pressed his own hands against his shoulders and grasped at his muscles.

He shivered when he felt Harry press their hips together, scanning Harry's face slowly. He didn't know the song, but suddenly it was his favorite. It felt so right, being pressed against Harry in the small space allotted there in his kitchen. He didn't want it to end, he wanted this moment to last forever.

He knew he was slightly tipsy, letting his guard down a little and reacting more than hiding but Draco felt safe. He didn't feel like anything that could happen that night would be held against him.

Harry Potter was his, at least for right then. He wasn't sharing him with a room full of people, it was just them.

Draco finally met his look, he had yet to feel those eyes leave him and when he looked at him head-on he blushed, "what?"

"You're not very good at dancing," Harry teased, "but, I'm loving this."

"Mm," Draco slid his hands down Harry's chest slowly, feeling him pull him just a little closer.

"Is this the part I get to take you home and make you moan my name?"

"Depends," Draco answered, they had stopped dancing and were all hard breaths from arousal, and body heat.

"On?"

"Close the deal, Potter." Draco arched an eyebrow, giving him a smirk with the last shred of confidence he had.

"Oh," Harry mouthed soundlessly, before taking a slight step back and turning Draco around. He pressed against his ass, his arm around his waist and holding him close to his body, "I know a place we can go, it has whiskey and music, it's just a little quieter and no one else is invited."

"Just me," Draco felt himself lean against Harry's chest, smiling.

Harry nipped his earlobe, "just you, baby." His tone changed, and Draco knew it wasn't part of the game anymore. "Only you, Draco." He added quietly, giving his earlobe a small suck.

Draco turned back around in shock, and the moment he did Harry was kissing him. Their lips connected and Harry's left hand delved into his soft, unstyled hair, his fingers knotting in the platinum blonde strands, walking him towards the living room. He found his couch, sitting down and pulling Draco on top of his lap to straddle him.

He only broke the kiss for that moment, but as soon as Draco was pressed against him, around his legs, their lips were together again. Harry teased him with his tongue, feeling Draco open his mouth slowly but that was all Harry needed. He used his own lips and opened his mouth further as he tasted him. He tasted like Draco and whiskey, and Harry wanted it all.

Draco pulled back, panting out a breath, but Harry wasn't done. Not even close. He kissed his jaw, giving his hair a small tweak and when he tilted his head back he kissed him down his throat and along the bare part of his neck with nibbles and licks. Draco let out a low sounding moan when Harry bit him on the shoulder, "jumper."

Draco didn't hear him though, he was lost. He was gone. He was sold. Merlin, the house could have been on fire and he wouldn't have known.

"Jumper," Harry said a little loud, looking up at the blushing Draco. When he didn't get a response he grabbed the hem and lifted the jumper, "off of you." He demanded when Draco finally looked at him.

"What?"

"Take the jumper off?" Harry gave it a small shake.

"Oh!" Draco gasped out, sliding his arms through and it up over his head. "O-okay?"

"No," Harry answered, his eyes scanning Draco's chest hungrily, "perfect, baby."

Draco squirmed at the eyes, shivering when Harry's warm hands slid down his side, his thumbs flicking over his nipple and Draco flushed. Gasping out a breath, his eyes wide as he watched. "You're very responsive and I hope that never goes away."

"What if it does?" Draco whispered, shocked.

"I'll just have to find new ways to make you this responsive, won't I?" Harry smirked up at the man, hooking his fingers into the band of his sleep pants, "are you drunk?"

"A little tipsy," Draco answered honestly, "but not inebriated enough to not know what I'm agreeing to."

"Which is?"

"_This_."

Harry leaned up, taking Draco by the chin, "Just this?"

"And other things that make me moan your name," he whispered, mesmerized. Harry grinned and gave him a quick kiss, before flipping Draco over to the couch cushions beside them, pressing himself against the blonde, "_Potter_!" Draco scolded when he climbed over him.

"Yell at me later," Harry begged, sliding his bare chest against Draco's, "how about you just enjoy this, right now?"

Draco gave him a look, "fine." Harry pressed their hips together with a grind, and finally eased Draco's pants down his legs, leaving them at his knees before his underwear followed.

"I could look at you all day," Harry said as he gave Draco a kiss on his cheek, then his jaw, "you're perfect."

"Far from," Draco tilted his head for more, his nails sliding down Harry's back softly. "I'm not you."

"Bloody nice you're not," Harry hissed, rocking against Draco and the blonde gasped at the feeling of his slick joggers sliding against his shaft. "You know what I want and you're intentionally not giving it to me."

"W-what?"

"My name." Harry peered at him, reaching down and wrapping his hand around his length.

"Mm," Draco muttered, hissing when Harry tugged at his length a little rough, "ahh-ah."

"Say it," Harry coaxed, doing it again slowly, so it didn't hurt - in a bad way.

Draco tried to lift his hips, "Potter, stop that."

"Do you mean it?" Draco thought about it, hissing again when Harry did it again, no. He didn't. But Merlin did he want to. He just shook his head no, feeling Harry loosen his hold just slightly, "why are teasing me?"

"I'm no-not," Draco's voice quivered when Harry palmed his balls. Then he felt Harry sliding down his body, leaving hot kisses along his chest, his flat stomach, his hip, his thigh, and then his pelvis. "Mmm." Draco murmured in appreciation.

"Like that?"

"Yes."

Harry planted more kisses along his skin, his chin and nose brushing Draco's shaft every now and then. "Say it?"

Draco grunted, looking down when he felt Harry scrap his teeth through the light dusting of pubes on his pelvis, glad he had taken a shower when they got back. "I like that."

"Not that, _Draco_."

Draco laughed softly, "for someone that says they don't like certain things, you sure act like you do."

Harry lifted an eyebrow, looking up, his mouth hovering over Draco's cock, "coming from you?"

Draco whimpered slightly, his eyes trained to Harry's mouth. Harry was watching Draco, making sure he wasn't crossing a line with his teasing. He watched those gray eyes go dark before his name came spilling from his lips, "_Harry_, please." He begged, and Harry could only oblige.


End file.
